Suddenly Parents
by Be Your Own Anchor
Summary: What happens when an accident happens leaving Rory and Logan with three kids to raise. set during season 6 Luke and Lorelei broke up and she got with Chris.\ how will three kids change Rory and Logan's life.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly Parents

Gilmore Girls

Rory & Logan

May 27, 2014

Summery- set season 6, Rory and Logan are living together, and Lorelai and Luke broke up when April showed up, so Lorelai and Christopher got together.

Rory- I was sitting on the sofa with my boyfriend when my mom called "sweetie I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I are going on a double date with Sookie and Jackson," I laughed at how excited my mom was "that is good have fun and don't do anything that Logan would do" I felt Logan throw a pillow at me "okay sweetie I love you" I stuck my tongue at Logan "Love you to mom and dad."

Later that night we were sitting on the sofa talking when there was a knock on the door Logan and I just looked at each other, I watched him walk to the door and then I saw the officers and I knew something bad had happened I just didn't know with who, they all looked at me so I got up and walked to the door "are you Rory Gilmore?" I looked at them "yes" they gave each other a look " we are sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a horrible car accident earlier this evening and none of them made it," I felt my body start to shake and my vision was starting to get blurry.

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the sofa while Logan rubbed my back, "ace say something?" I looked at him "my best friend is gone" he pulled me closer "where is Gigi, Davy and Martha?" he looked confused "who?" I looked at my boyfriend "my sister and my god son and my mom's god daughter," he got up and made some calls "they are at the baby sitters but tomorrow a lawyer is going to come and talk to you."

I woke up in Logan's arms and right now that is where I felt safe he looked at me and smiled " the lawyer will be here in an hour," we got up and got ready, once the lawyer showed up he pulled out some paper work, " so your dad made you the sole guardian of Georgia, and you get Davy since you're his god mother and they said if anything were too happened to your mother then you would get Martha," I looked at Logan " in order to get the children you would need to move into a bigger place."

Shortly after he left I turned to look at Logan "if you want you can leave I don't want you to feel tied down to me or to the kids," he looked at me and smiled "I want to be here for you I can't think of my future without you in it so I'm here for as long as you want me," I kissed him "I guess we got to look for a better place."

We have looked at ten different apartment and there was something wrong with each of them, we walked into a little brownstone "it is three blocks away from Yale and a twenty minute drive to the schools, we walked up the stairs and walked to the house, we turned to the right and saw the dining room with a connecting kitchen that lead to the back yard, we saw a little hallway and a door so we walked down the hallway and saw an empty room " the pool table would go great in here" Logan turned and looked at me with a big smile, we saw a sliding door and walked through it " this is a big living room" we saw that the living room had a built in bookshelf.

Upstairs

We walked up the spiral stairs and saw one room on the left and three on the right side, we went to the room on the left first, when we opened the door both of our jaws dropped, the walls were teal and the carpets were white, there was a French door that lead outside, and there was a walk in closet, we walked into the bathroom and saw a huge shower and then there was two sinks, we walked into the hallway.

We walked into the first room and it was dark purple with white carpets and two window, the bathroom and closet were a medium size but they were light purple, the other two rooms were the same but room was blue and the bathroom was red, the last room was hot pink with a light pink bathroom, we saw the realtor "we will take it" she handed us the keys.

We were in the car going to Stars Hollow 'it's so weird being here" he grabbed my hand " I'm here for you," we pulled up to the crap shake and looked around " it is so strange begin back here," we got the boxes and walked side " just get the pictures and mine and Gigi's things, I opened the closet and saw the ex-box," I sat on the floor and looked at them "_Max, Luke, Dean and Jesse" _ I sat there staring at the box's when Logan walked in the closet " what are those?" I looked at him "well there ex-boyfriend boxes we put everything in them after a brake up so we can remember the good times."

We packed everything and went to Sookie and Jacksons' and got all of Davy and Martha's things and drove to our place and got everything together, "so after the funeral for Sookie and Jackson we get the kids" Logan looked at me and kissed me " I love you " later that night we were lying in bed, Sookie and Jackson's funeral was hard but not as hard as my dad Gigi took that one the hardest, the day of my mom's the whole town was there and I saw Luke and April Logan must have noticed them cause he held me tight.

The first night was very difficult for all of us but since Davy and Martha were both so young it wasn't hard for them to adjust but since Gigi was four it was a little more difficult, it had been two weeks since it happened and every time something happened I wanted to call my mom but as soon as I dialed the last number I realized where she was, Logan was being amazing he helps me so much with the kids Davy has taken a liking to him but Gigi is more distance towards him.

"So spring break is almost over and then we have to deal with Yale and rising three kids" he looked at me "we can do it ace remember you jump I jump Jack."


	2. Our New family

Suddenly Parents

June 3, 2014

Rory and Logan

Gilmore Girls

**A New Family.**

Spring break week went by so fast and normally I would have gone home to Stars Hollow but since my mother is dead I have no reason to go back, I realized that I have never spent much time with any of the kids but then again I never thought that I would have to raise them, since we had a bunch of new changes for all of us I learned to cook.

"So I enrolled Davy and Martha in daycare and Gigi in a pre-school" I looked at my boyfriend "thank you so much Logan I don't know what I would do without you" he kissed my head, we were sitting on the sofa while the kids were taking a nap when the phone started ringing "let it go to voicemail" we looked at each other " Rory this is your grandmother just because your mother is gone doesn't mean Friday night dinners are over we will be seeing you at seven," I looked at Logan and he was holding back a laugh "what do I do about the kids?"

I was sitting in my room when Gigi came running in "I want my daddy" I looked at my little sister " I know you do Gigi," she sat on my lap and we watched tv "ace don't forget that tonight is Friday" I was standing at my grandparents' house when the new maid opened it, it felt strange being in here without my mom, my grandparents were sitting in the living room when I walked into the living room I finally saw how much the death of my mom had affected them, my grandpa didn't have the same spark in his eye like he use to or my grandma fire in her eyes.

Two hours later I walked into our apartment and I saw Logan sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Martha "hey ace how was dinner?" I sat down next to him "it was quiet I never realized how much the death affected them my grandma has actually kept a maid for a more than a day," he started laughing "you're so good with the kids and once day you will make amazing father, he kissed me "let's put her down and go to our room."

Later that night I was laying in Logan's arms " I love sleeping in your arms" he kissed my forehead " when we first started the no strings attracted you never slept in my arms," I looked at him " we have both come a long way since then, " he was playing with my hair when we heard Gigi crying, so we both got dressed and ran into her room and she was sitting on the bed with tears running down her face, "Gigi what is wrong?" she looked at us " I want my daddy."

We stayed with her for two hours finally after she fell asleep we walked back into our room "I feel bad for her I mean her mom left her when she was a couple months old so our dad was the only person she knew and now he is gone and she is stuck with a sister who was never around," he looked at me and kissed my head " well now you're going to be in her life forever and right now will be a little difficult but later it will be better."

The next day we had dropped the kids off and were at Yale when I looked at Logan "I was thinking of changing my major" he looked at me "why?" we sat down "how am I going to be an oversea correspondent when I have three kids that lost their parents and I would have to leave them a lot," he looked at me "then just write for a local newspaper" the whole day I thought about what Logan had told me, I had just finished my last class when I got a call from Gigi's school telling me that she woke up from her nap crying and asking for her dad.

Once I had picked up the kids I started making dinner for Logan, I was standing at the counter when Gigi walked in "Rory did my daddy have to leave me?" I felt the tears running down my face "because he was such an amazing father to you that god wanted him in heaven to help him with the little kids that our in heaven," once she was left I started thinking about the question that she had asked me and I realized I had asked my mom the same question when I was seven and my dad had shown up and left.

Flashback

_I was running down the dirt road crying for my daddy to turn round and come back for me but he never did, this was the first time I have seen him since I was three "come on sweetie lets go inside" I didn't want to move in case he decided to come back " mommy why doesn't daddy love me?" she had tears running down her face " he does love you it just we were forced to grown up real fast" I was still confused "then why does he always leave me ."_

I was still in my flashback when Logan walked into the house and he saw my face "ace are you okay?" I looked at him "yea Gigi just asked me a question and it reminded me of something I use to ask my mom whenever my dad would come into town and then leave, he pulled me closer to him " we both have bad histories with our dads but I promise you and the kids and our future kids that I will always be here for you and any kids that we will have, I don't want them or our future kids to have to grow up without having a dad around like we had to." 

Two months later

Davy had celebrated his first birthday one day we were all watching tv when someone knocked on the door, when I answered it I saw that I was Luke I was surprised to see him standing there "what do you need?" he was surprised with the tone in my voice " I need to talk to you."

A/N_** I had forgotten the grandparents in the first one and someone pointed it out so thank you, this is the second half it is not as good but hopeful you enjoy it, thank you so much for reading and I am working on part 3, and thank you so much for reviewing. 6-8-14**_


End file.
